


Warm Finish

by BearHattl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Drinking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Skephalo, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHattl/pseuds/BearHattl
Summary: "I'm coooooold"Bad rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Skeppy for the fifth time. Not that he was annoyed. "This better?"--Skeppy and Bad finally have a drunk stream after meeting up! Unsurprisingly, they end up abandoning the dono's and end up cuddling instead.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 214





	1. I'll protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Skeppy Start Stream! (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I alternate between using their real names and gamer tags quite a bit. I'm sorry, I'm just too lazy to fix it lol

Skeppy plopped onto the fluffy carpet, and huffed out of relief. "Okay Bad, you can come in now!" He called, not being able to stop a smile from bleeding into his voice. I mean, after all his effort, he was super excited to see how Bad would react to his decoration skills! Albeit, he did get a _little_ bit of help from Puffy.

After 2 painstakingly long and tedious hours on call with an increasingly distressed Puffy, Skeppy had finally placed everything in the room in such a way that it created a homey, cozy feeling.

The once white walls were lined with various fanarts of Skeppy, his dog Rocco, and an occasional Badboyhalo. Some of the bigger fanarts were even framed, and in the corners of the room's ceilings hung pink paper lamps that stretched the pretty color just out far enough that they set a rosy hue. There were two desks in the room, one next to the door that held his gaming set up and above it framed YouTube play buttons from his 20 channels. There was another black Ikea desk that was placed to the left of the room which retained plushies, snacks, and three full bottles of some fancy tequila in pretty blue and yellowish glasses. Finally, on the hazel wooden floor of the room was a gray fluffy carpet that would be matted in no time by the amount of time Skeppy's spent laying on it.

"Okay, Coming!" Bad shot back after a while, shortly followed by the click of the door opening. Skeppy tapped on his knee and bit his lip in anticipation as Bad walked in and looked around. "Woah, this is amazing Skeppy!"

"I know!" Skeppy excitedly cheered, watching as Bad circled the room laughing, fawning over the fanarts and further acclaiming him when his feet reached the carpet,

"Where did you get this? It's so soft!" Skeppy giggled and patted next to him signaling Bad to sit down, which he gladly did, sinking into the carpet and rubbing his hands over the fluffy fibers.

"It was a gift from my mom. You know, for my birthday."

"Oh, that's awesome Skeppy." Bad smiled, pausing to look at Skeppy in the lilac hued lighting, which illuminated his eyes and gave Skeppy a sweeter, softer look that usual. It was only for a moment but the intense stare caused Skeppy to advert his eyes from the eye contact, causing Bad to flutter his own and hastily return to admiring the room. "Wow, and I like how you framed that one with me and you on the wall over there! What's that frame made out of, it looks so cool!"

"I don't know I found it at Ross." Skeppy grinned. "It was, like, dirt cheap too so I had to get it."

"Really? That's surprising, it's really detailed, you'd think it would sell for more. Oh-Oh! You put your play buttons up! Your play buttons really look nice there above your desk, perfect spot. The pink lights too!"

"Really? Thanks." Skeppy said softly, flattered. Bad had always been one to notice the smallest of details, it was one of the things Skeppy cherished about him. It showed in the amount of times Bad had replayed fan-made videos, goggling in joy at the extra details and pointing out how much work it must have taken. Or when he'd praise Skeppy over and over again over Minecraft video ideas and such. He'd always made peoples hard work feel seen in one way or another. Its no surprise that when Bad's eyes flicked over to the black desk, he immediately spotted the alcohol. His voice that was running compliments suddenly faltered, and he quickly twirled his head back to Skeppy, who was now sheepishly turning the other direction.

"...Skeppy." He nervously chuckled. "What is this?"

"I wasn't planning on drinking it, I just thought it would be good decoration." Skeppy nervously lied, looking at Bad's doubtful face from under his eyelashes. He rolled his eyes and looked up completely. "Okay, okay. Fine. I _was_ planning on drinking it at some point. But it's not like I'm drinking it right now or anything. Plus they _are_ pretty bottles."

Bad's mouth scrunched in a frustrated line as he quietly admitted, "Well, the bottles are a bit pretty." Before shaking his head. "Wait, Skeppy, no! You're not drinking all of that! N-no alcohol, you're barely even legal!" 

"Oh come onnnnn Bad!" Skeppy whined, flailing over dramatically onto the carpet. "I've already gotten on drunk, like 3 times."

"THAT'S NOT A LOT OF TIMES!" Bad yelled in a mix of frustration and laughter. 

"Oh yeah? Well how many times have _you_ been drunk, then?"

"..."A blush creeped it's way onto Bad's ears. "I- I don't..."

"Oh yeah? Ohhhh I see. So I guess we're really equals in this situation, huh, Bad?" The two of them had a bit of a stare-off for a while, before Bad waved his hands, shaking his head.

"You know what, we're not talking about me right now. We're talking about you. _You_ are a terrible light weight and you really can't handle your alcohol. It wouldn't be safe. You'd hurt yourself."

Skeppy smirked, cradling his head in his hoodie covered hands. "One, I'm not a lightweight. Two, I'm not gonna drink all of that in one sitting, that would just be insane." Skeppy took a moment to glance at Bad's frustrated face and tense body. He was so concerned for him. Skeppy smiled and added, "And three; I wouldn't hurt myself because I'd have a Badboyhalo right here to protect me. Right?"

Bad grumbled, and looked to the side to avoid Skeppy's eyes. "Sure, but still, three whole bottles?"

Skeppy giggled at the way Bad just admitted it without any struggle, "Simp~" He muttered before slumping down with his head resting on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"HEY! I'm just trying to keep you safe. really, do I have to take care of you like a child?"

"I'll drink them super responsibly, Bad."

"Oh, sure you will."

"I will!" Skeppy laughed, eyes opening wide.

"Yeah, yeah. Just, if you're gonna drink tell me first mmkay? That way I can be prepared for the abomination that is Drunk Zak."

"Okay, Bad... I'm probably gonna drink today on stream then."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT? I'm just doing what you said, jeez. You're kinda toxic, Bad."

Bad groaned in defeat, knowing it was useless trying to win an argument with his Skeppy. It'll only end up in more squabbling from the short, stubborn boy. "Whatever." He finally squeaked, earning a long and intense laughing fit from Skeppy. Sometimes bad would just give in, Skeppy thought, it was so _cute._

"Okay. Help me set up for stream."

The pair had only taken a little while to get ready, not much had to be fixed after all. The room was already pristine and the facecam was set up too. Zak took time to make sure the camera was at a flattering angel, and sank back in his gamer chair to check on how he looked. His hair was still a bit blue from the time he dyed it, and he looked a little small in the camera as he'd had to zoom it out more than usual. Zak ran his fingers through with his hair a couple times as Bad heaved a chair from the dining room next to him, pausing to take a break when he'd finally dragged it close enough to the camera. He panted a couple times and when he'd finally caught his breath he turned to Zak. "You know, you could've actually helped-"

"You got everything set? Great I'm starting Stream." Zak cut him off, hovering his curser over the Go live button, not actually pressing it but instead turning back to see if Bad was ready to stream, asking him with his eyes. Bad bitterly sat down and leaned onto the desk so that only thing that you could see of Bad on screen was the top of his fluffy brown hair, and Zak pressed the button. The stream quickly gained traction, the only other people in their community currently streaming being Captain Puffy and Vurb.

"Hi everyone! Hello! Hi! Say hi, Bad."

Bad grumbled and looked to the side. "Hi chat." He mumbled tightly. 

The chat flew by fast, everyone confused about Bad's mood. "Angys" were flying through the chat, causing Zak to laugh and turn to Bad, petting the soft brown hair that was barely visible on screen. "Yes, Bad's Angy right now." He murmured in a fake baby voice. " I don't know why, guys. How do I fix my Badboyhalo? Huh?"

Bad flinched slightly at the touch of Skeppy's hand on his head, before taking a deep breath and focusing on reading chat, deplored at Skeppy's tactics. Sometimes when Bad was angry, all it took was a head pat to change his mood. He couldn't help it, physical touch was always his love language and after spending years living alone, a head pat simply made him incredibly happy. Especially when it was from Skeppy. But this time? Bad was definitely committed to staying angry. The last thing he wanted to spend his time on this evening was watching after what would essentially be a child who could leak anything about their personal life in front of 22, no, 25k strangers on the internet(and counting). Bad hadn't _seen_ Zak drunk before, but from being on call with drunk Skeppy twice before, he could definitely infer that Zak wouldn't be easy to handle. Zak played with Bad's hair as he leaned in to read the chat for a while.

"New Layout? Oh my gosh, yes! I spent so long on this you have no idea!" Skeppy commented to a message in chat. After a little while of small talk and gaining viewers, Zak cleared his throat. "Okay, chat." He said whilst taking both his arms above his head to stretch, Bad immediately craving the touch again. "Guess what we're doing today." He took a minute to check the guesses, some of them not far off. "Today~" He paused for dramatic effect, "I'm doing a drinking stream! Bad, hand me a bottle."

Bad groaned and leaned over to the side desk, carful not to knock down any plushies. He picked up one of the many blue bottles, and handed it to Zak before immediately slouching down again. "Pfft, thanks Baddie." Zak laughed, before holding up the heavy glass bottle and presenting it to the stream. "As you can see, this is the real deal." He stated, swishing it a couple times before pulling back down and admiring it for himself. "Prai Doan fernandknieni." Zak announced, butchering the name of the tequila earning a small chuckle from Bad that he immediately stifled. No. He's supposed to be be angry right now. "It was, like, forty bucks."

Bad shot up in complete and utter disbelief, putting a hand on Skeppy's arm. "Skeppy, _fo_ _rty bucks?_ You have at least three bottles of this stuff! How-how much did you spend?"

Zak waved his hand and popped the bottle open. "Does it really matter?"

"I- yes??? I repeat, three bot-"

"Chat should we play a drinking game or something?" Zak ignored, looking up to read. Darryl sounded one of those angry 'mrrrms' that Skeppy had grown accustomed to after spending a week living with Bad, and begrudgingly propped himself up more to read clearly. 

"How about this?" Bad offered with a clap of his hands, Zak turning to give his full attention to the man's sudden pitch. "How about we just do something simple. Lets put on media shares, play some music, and play Minecraft or something. We haven't done a chill stream in a while."

"-And we'll also drink?"

Bad sighed and plopped his head in his hands. "I mean, if you're really not gonna give up on this... We can pour a little bit in soda or something. But we're not gtting wasted or anything. Right?"

"Right." Zak smiled in genuine excitement and ran to the side table which was already prepped with cups, soda, and juice. He immediately started pouring what seemed to be a little too much alcohol into the cups before filling them the rest of the way up with Pepsi. "Yesss, guys! I got consent from my father so now I can officially drink!"

Darryl watched as the chat spammed daddyboyhalo and rolled his eyes. "Guys I am not Zak's daddy." He said annoyed. Zak paused to turn around.

"What?"

"What?"

"I was just reading chat..."

"Oh."

"Carry on..." Darryl faintly said to which Zakk obliged, quietly turning his back around to fill the cups. Darryl was left to read the chat blow up. He was a bit of a father figure right now, wasn't he? He'd have to protect Zak to the best of his abilities and make sure the mischievous muffin-head didn't get in any trouble. Zak finally finished pouring the drinks. Miraculously, he'd done it without spilling anything, which happened way too often when Zak was in charge of pouring things.

"Here's yours." He said, handing a cup filled to the brim. "And this is mine." He showed the camera his cup which was also over-filled.

"Oh my goodness..." Bad whined as he stared into his cup, already regretting this. He'd never been as much of a light weight as Skeppy, of course, but Bad definitely hates being hung over in the morning. This was a cup full of hung-over.

"Come on Badd, it's not that bad." Zak laughed, "Let's take a sip together?"

Bad looked up, careful to not spill his drink, and sighed. "You win, fine."

"Stop acting all mad." Zak snorted, clinking their plastic cups together in a toast. "You _know_ you can get me to stop easily. You _know it._ "

"Yeah yeah." Bad clicked his tongue and took his first sip of his drink. It was true. He could probably get Zak to stop this habit of getting drunk on stream. But it most definitely wouldn't be "easy." Zak took along gulp of his drink after Bad, and grinned.

"Okay, lets turn on media share, shall we?"


	2. I Spilled It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud Media Share causes Bad to lighten up!

The media-shares had started out nice. The first one was intoxicatingly wholesome, Bad's demeanor already stuttering with the small bark of the shibi dog. He took a deep breath and help up his composure, taking a small sip of his strong drink. Cute animations earned a slight smile here and there and especially memey one's an eye roll from bad but a long laugh from Skeppy. There was even a point where a video was shown where Skeppy was edited to be short and high pitched. "Oh, so _thats_ what you laugh at?" Zak shook his head, the smile that's been on his face all afternoon not leaving anytime soon.

Bad cracked the smallest smile, before immediately rebuttling and shaking his head. "Well it's very true, Skeppy. You're undeniably short."

"Hey!"

Zak lightly slapped Bad's shoulder in dramatic offence to which Bad grumbled, turning back to the screen to brief the next media share. He shook his head, his light brown hair floating messily around his head, and after taking a small sip of his drink that was still almost completely full another video popped about. "Chat you're so dumb..." He murmured in response to the Lego city video that'd just displayed on screen.

Zak laughed and took a long gulp of his drink that was already reduced to half of what it used to be. "Chat you're soooo dumb." He mocked, his voice just the slightest bit slurred. Bad looked over, concerned at how fast Zak had become undone.

As if Zak knew what Bad was thinking, he straightened his posture and squinted his eyes at Bad with a fake forwn on his face.

"Should we open up Minecraft, then?" Bad asked with a sigh. Zak opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by a sudden loud song. They both flinched up, dramatically falling out of their seats as a picture abruptly flashed onto the moniter. 

"AHHH, FUCK, TURN IT OFF!" Zak cried, his voice and mind shocked into returning to momentary soberness. His hands slapped over his ears as the media share played a long Wii sports song that was so distorted, it was almost unrecognizable.

"HOW??" Bad bawled with a desperate voice crack, scattering over to the computer and hammering down on every button in front of him. He spam clicked the lower audio button, but it proved futile. "I-I DONT KNOW HOW!" From behind the door was a terrified howl from Rocco, who barely barked. 

"MOVE!" Zak shouted, shoving Darryl over and scrambling to fix his hands over the keyboard. Bad's cried complaints from the side, joined with Rocco's panicked outcries and the loud media-share created a horrid cacophony of sorts. Chat was whizzing past, protesting the noise. The two continued shouting at each other over the loud, distorted ear-rape. It was complete and utter chaos. Finally, almost as soon as the image of a pixelated Mario started to faded off screen, Zak and somehow stopped the noise from wrecking their eardrums for any longer, and the "song" had came to an end.

Bad plummeted backwards into his wooden chair, sighing out of relief and Zak sagged forward, rubbing his eyes. "Fuck, My ears are literally bleeding." He groaned, glancing up at chat only to realize that the words they were saying weren't being registered to the now 39k audience.

"Language." Bad squeaked, before also noticing chat being over-filled with confusion. "Skeppy, I think we're muted. Not to mention..." he pointed to a spot on the floor, now sticky with mixed alcohol. Somehow amidst the mayhem, one of them had knocked over a whole cup. Presumably Skeppy. "....Not to mention the cup. That you spilled. Great going!" Bad hissed.

"Dude." Skeppy scoffed in disbelief, rolling his chair back to see the puddle of drink more clearly, before looking back up at Bad. "Why are you blaming me?"

"What do you mean, why? You spilled it!"

"No, I didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Oh my god."

"Well you did! You always spill stuff."

"Well, yeah that's true." Skeppy admitted, "I just don't like you automatically blaming me like that."

"I-" Bad paused for a second, stumbling over his words once or twice. "I- Well, Well I guess shouldn't have done that. It's totally my bad." He guiltily sighed, waving his hands out once before folding them the lap of his sweatpants. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't feel bad. I definitely spilled it, it's my fault." Skeppy murmured, feeling bad that he'd made Darryl feel Bad. "I was just, a little. Annoyed. Sorry for shoving you."

"It's okay." The two of them sat like that for a good second, slumped in their seats and staring at each other with blank faces, waiting for the other to say something to fill the silence, the words not arriving.

Maybe it was because they were both slightly buzzed, but the two found the situation a bit ridiculous and before long they were biting their tongues to hold back their laughter, before simultaneously bursting into giggles at the ridiculousness of the brief fight that'd just began and ended just like that. You could feel the tension lifting from the air. "We should clean this up before it leaks into the ply wood." Bad suggested, gesturing an arm to the spilt tequila and soda. It already reeked of alcohol. "I'll get napkins, meanwhile can you fix the stream? We're still muted. I bet everyone left out of boredom already."

Skeppy'd almost forgot they were streaming. "Sure. You're the boss Daddyboyhalo."

"Ay-HEY!"

Skeppy waved his arms goodbye as Bad left the room to retrieve paper towels, before turning back to the neglected computer. Surprisingly, their silent bickering had done good, as their stream gained almost 5 thousand more viewers. Having finally being able to maneuver the computer properly, he found the problem immediately and in a matter of seconds unmuted the microphone. "Chat, can you hear me now? Press 1 if you can hear me." The chat flooded with 1's and smiley faces. "Okay, good." He smiled weakly, voice sore from yelling. Zak leaned back into his gamer chair, slowly twisting side to side. He looked up and quickly checked himself in the face-cam. He was a mess, to put it simply. His clothes were disheveled, his hair was now an official mess, and the cam was the slightest bit tilted. "Sorry about being muted for so long you guys." Zak apologized as his eyes slightly squinted, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to brush the mane into something less horrific. "I accidentally spilt a drink and my father's gonna wipe it up now." He added, giving up with his hair and bowing down with his palms together at his chest while the chat chanted Daddyboyhalo.

"Hi!" As Skeppy rose back up, the door behind him swung open, the sound of Bad's light voice drifting through the decorated room. Bad shuffled in, a Rocco following not too far behind.

"Right on time, Bad." Zak opened his arms for a greeting hug to which Bad quickly ran into with a grin. He bent down quite far to stuff his head onto the baby blue fabric gathered at Skeppy's shoulder. Rocco circled around his legs.

"Hi!" The hug was cut off short due to one hand still awkwardly holding the weight of the paper towels. Bad bent down one knee and ripped off a paper towel. "Fix it?" He asked from beneath the desk and hidden from the screen.

"The mic issue? Yup." Skeppy nodded, petting Bad's light brown hair as he wiped up the mess as a silent apology. He slightly scratched his scalp, fluffing out the neater, more tamed hair. Bad leaned into the touch. It was a silent forgiveness. "Okay, Chat." Skeppy said, looking back while still ruffling Bad's hair. "Let's turn _off_ media shares for now, huh?" Skeppy switched it off before carrying on, "Listen, I love you guys. But you're music and video tastes actually fucking suck. I think we'll just play some music to fill the silence instead, sound good?"

"SKEPPY?!" Bad scolded from beneath the desk, "What a mean thing to say!"

"Oh whatever, chat loves me." Skeppy smiled with an eye roll. He waited until he got the chats approval before switching the stream to a view of his pc with his face cam the corner, pressing on YouTube to play a playlist of copyright-free lofi music. "This is much better anyways." Zak hummed, nodding his head to the calm bass. Bad got up from under the desk and dropped into his chair exhausted. He stayed quiet for a bit trying to regain his thoughts before noticing his drink was the one that fell. It was a shame, he'd barely drunken anything at all. "Care to fill me another cup?"

"Of course."

After Zak had half hazardously poured another cup, as he was a bit far under the influence now. He pushed his seat closer to Bad's before settling into it, folding up his legs and sitting down comfily. Bad took a long sip of his drink, beginning to wine down as the music player like a lullaby in his ears. "I'm glad I didn't spill any of that drink on the carpet, it would've been a disaster." Zak commented, taking of sip of his own.

"Oh, definitely. The carpet is so soft..." Darryl looked down at Skeppy, suddenly reminded of how soft _he_ looked too. His hair was messier than before, and it was a little hard to tell in this rosy lighting, but Zak's cheeks had more color from drinking. Suddenly Bad leaned in to poke Zak's ball of fluff that stood on his head, before laying his whole hand in the hair to caress it.

"W-What are you doing?" Zak shyly asked, holding Darryl's hand from moving.

Darryl, suddenly realizing he was on camera, flushed red at his own actions and sheepishly looked to the side. "Well, you always touch my hair, so..." Maybe the drinks were getting to him. He began to retract his arm, but Skeppy pulled his arm back, his face getting redder as well.

"No... I'm not mad, it's nice."

"Oh. Okay." Bad sputtered, anxiously digging his hand back into the warmth of Skeppy's hair. Skeppy immediately began reading a donor to fill the silence, as Bad fianlyl allowed a small smile to pinch his lips.

The tufts of faded blue mixed at the ends had a courser texture, but the hair closer to his scalp were warmer and softer. He enjoyed spoiling Skeppy with the pets he loved so much, while wondering if Skeppy got as happy as he does when he gets pets like this. Suddenly, a rapid series of what sounded like barks played on stream, followed by a ding and a message, "JustVurb Donated 60 Subs"

"God, I really have to change that donation sound." Bad groaned, taking his hand back into his lap. 


End file.
